


Started with a Crush

by exo_blue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, First Love, Jongin and kyungsoo step-brothers, Kim Jongin | Kai & Oh Sehun are Best Friends, M/M, little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exo_blue/pseuds/exo_blue
Summary: Doh kyungsoo is in his final year of college and he comes home to spend his holidays with his brother Jongin before going away to work for their dad. Oh Sehun is Jongin's best friend who visits his house to hang out with him during holidays.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Doh kyungsoo and Kim Jongin are step-brothers. They both are very close and love each other. Kyungsoo's Dad married Jongin's mom when Jongin was 4- year old. Sehun and Jongin are best friend and they are juniors in high school while kyungsoo is in his last year of his business degree. 
> 
> Sesoo is one of the cutest pair and they don't seem to be many fics around so i have decided to write one myself. It is my first time writing a fic so please excuse the mistakes. Comments and kudos are appreciated :)

Oh sehun absent-mindedly walks down a gravelled path with beautiful garden on both sides, a path he has walked down number of times. He finally reached the door and rings the bell. He taps his left leg waiting for the door to be opened. 

He expects the maid or maybe even jongin to open the door but instead he finds himself face to face with a short brown haired man with round spectacles. Sehun’s eyes widen a little as he takes in the other’s features. He has an adorable face with large brown eyes which are currently looking upwards as sehun is a bit taller than him. 

“Hi, how can I help you?” Comes a deep voice. 

Sehun didn’t expect such a deep voice from the cute, adorable man before him. He opens his mouth to say something but no voice comes out. He probably looks like a gaping fish and sehun internally scolds himself for acting like this.

The man crosses his hands and raises an eyebrow in question. Sehun clears his throat and opens his mouth again,

“Um…Hi, I’m- ”

“Sehun”

Before sehun can complete his sentence, his best friend comes running down the stairs shouting his name and stops behind the cute guy.

The cute guy turns toward jongin and asks,

“Oh, is this your friend Nini?”

‘Nini?’ sehun wonders. They must be close if he gets to call jongin by his nickname.

“Yes hyung, he’s the one I was telling you about.” Jongin then turns to sehun “This is my brother, Doh Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo turns back to face sehun with a smile on his face. 

“Nice to meet you, sehun. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Sehun cracks a small smile hearing this,

“It’s nice to finally meet you too hyung. Jongin here keeps talking about you every chance he gets.”

Sehun wasn’t ready for the full blown smile he gets in return. He can’t stop himself from internally squealing as he finds out kyungsoo’s lips form an heart shape. 

His heart can’t bear this much cuteness directed at him at once and so he averts his eyes to look at Jongin.

“Good things only I hope. Anyway, Come on in” says Kyungsoo stepping aside.

Kyungsoo closes the door behind sehun. 

“Hyung, we are going to be hanging out in my room if you need anything.” Says jongin while dragging sehun up the stairs along with him towards his room.  
“Okay” hears sehun but when he turns to look back, Kyungsoo is nowhere to be found. 

As soon as they enter the room, Jongin throws a gaming console at sehun and inserts one of the new games into the player. This is how sehun spends the rest of the evening sprawled on the bean bag.

Sehun is very close to defeating Jongin (again!) when there is a sudden loud knock on the door. This breaks his concentration which leads to Jongin winning the racing game barely. Jongin throws his hands in the air, jumping up and down celebrating his win. Sehun rolls his eyes at him and turns his head towards the door.  
A head peeks in, “Sorry to disturb you guys but I’m going out and I was wondering if you guys wanted something to eat.”

Jongin stops jumping around and turns towards his hyung, “No hyung, we’ll just order something later.”

“Okay, Bye. I’ll be home late.” with that the door closes. 

Sehun then ask, “You didn’t tell me your hyung was coming home?”

Jongin smiles at that, “Hyung wanted to surprise me. Dad wants him to start working with him as soon as he completes college so hyung decided to spend his last holidays with us.”

Sehun frowns, “But isn’t your company half an hour from here?”

“He’s going to start his training at the Seattle branch first and then come back to korea.” Says Jongin before turning back to the tv screen and restarting the game.

As the game starts again, Sehun abandons all other thoughts as his competitive spirit comes out and he is determined not to lose any other round to Jongin.  
______________

The next time Oh sehun meets Doh Kyungsoo is two days later, when Sehun and Jongin decide to watch a movie in the home theatre at the Doh’s house.  
Jongin and sehun are busy deciding what movie to watch when Kyungsoo walks in startling them. 

“Are you guys watching a movie?” says Kyungsoo, which sounds more like a statement than a question, “Mind if I joined in, I have nothing better to do.” 

“Sure hyung” says Jongin, still going through the movie options. “Do you have any particular movie you want to watch?”

“Nope, anything is fine. I’ll go and ask the chef to prepare some snacks for us.” Says Kyungsoo, heading towards the kitchen. 

Sehun suddenly comes across the movie ‘IT’ and he can’t help but smirk internally, a plan already forming in his mind. 

He knows Jongin gets scared easily even though Jongin is too proud to accept it and he plans to use that information for his own amusement. All he has to do is somehow convince Jongin to watch the movie. 

“Jongin, I found the perfect movie. Look.” sehun excitedly turns, pointing toward the said movie. 

When Jongin sees the movie sehun is pointing at, he gulps nervously. With false bravery he says,

“Why can’t we watch a funny or action movie? I’m not in the mood for a horror one.”

“Oh c’mon, don’t tell me your scared” teases Sehun with a smirk, cutting through his bullshit.

“Of course not!” scoffs Jongin. 

“Then let’s watch it. The reviews for this movie are quite good.” Challenges sehun.

Jongin takes a few seconds to respond but finally accepts with a sigh. 

Sehun smiles at this, selecting the movie and switching off the lights before settling down beside Jongin on the couch waiting for Kyungsoo to come.

Eventually Kyungsoo comes along with the maid who is carrying popcorn, nacho’s and soda for the trio. 

After the food is placed on the table in front of the couch, Kyungsoo settles down beside sehun on the sofa asking what movie they are watching. Sehun turns his head towards Kyungsoo to answer but the words get stuck in his throat when he observes how close Kyungsoo is sitting. Even though their shoulders are not touching, if they both turn their heads to look at each other their faces would be pretty close. Sehun is glad the room is dark as he couldn’t stop the blush from creeping onto his face as the light from the screen illuminates Kyungsoo’s side profile giving him a beautiful glow.

Sehun quickly looks down towards his lap to control his face from heating up more. This act, though, doesn’t go unnoticed by Jongin who raises his eyebrows at sehun’s weird behaviour.

Kyungsoo turns towards them when he doesn’t get an answer and he finds sehun looking down and Jongin looking at sehun weirdly.  
“What’s wrong?” asks Kyungsoo curiously. 

Jongin looks at Kyungsoo shaking his head, “Nothing.”

Kyungsoo shrugs and turns back to the screen when jongin presses resume. Sehun eventually looks up too, having cooled down.

When Kyungsoo sees the title of the movie, he couldn’t help but tease his younger brother, “Are you sure you can watch this movie, Nini. I heard it is pretty scary.”

“Hyunggg” Jongin whines, “I’m not a kid anymore.”

“Sure” Laughs Kyungsoo.

Sehun smiles at this before thinking back to his initial plan to scare Jongin. After a few minutes into the movie, when Jongin is concentrating on the scene before him, sehun suddenly grabs jongin arm digging his nails in a bit. This causes Jongin to suddenly jump in the air screaming spilling the soda in his other hand on himself. Watching this sehun starts laughing out loud clapping his hands at Jongin’s misery. 

“Urgghhhh stop laughing!!” Jongin scowls, looking down at his ruined clothes and sehun laughing. He tries glaring at sehun to make him stop laughing but that just makes him laugh even more.

“You will regret this!” Jongin warns before stomping out of the room probably to change his clothes.

Kyungsoo watches all this unfold before him with amusement in his eyes and smile on his face. Eventually when sehun cools down from laughing he hears Kyungsoo say, “That was good.” 

Sehun smiles at this before grabbing the popcorn bowl and saying, “I know.”

They continue watching the movie without waiting for Jongin. After half an hour or so sehun feels Kyungsoo's weight on his arm and shoulder. Sehun freezes on spot and his heart beat increases rapidly. He slowly turns his head to the side and sees Kyungsoo quietly (cutely) snoring, leaning his head on sehun’s shoulder. Sehun seems mesmerized by how peaceful and serene Kyungsoo looks right now. He can’t seem to tear his eyes away from his face. 

Kyungsoo unconsciously moves a bit trying to find a more comfortable position. Seeing this, sehun slowly moves his arm from under Kyungsoo and brings it around Kyungsoo’s shoulder, pressing him softly into his side. 

Sehun continuous to stare at kyungsoo’s soft face, movie long forgotten. This is the moment his best friend decides to return after taking a bath and changing his clothes. Before sehun even has the chance to move, Jongin catches the postion in which his hyung and sehun are currently in.

His eyes widen, “Sehun!?” Jongin exclaims. 

Sehun having heard his name comes back to reality and looks up. He jumps a bit startled on seeing Jongin standing there with eyes wide and mouth open. He quickly takes away his arm from around the elder man’s shoulder. All the movements stir Kyungsoo and he sits up rubbing his eyes under the spectacles to remove the sleepiness. 

Jongin sees his hyung now awake and says, “Hyung, you should go and sleep in your room if you’re that sleepy.”

Kyungsoo has a sheepish look on his face when he says, “Sorry, I didn’t sleep much last night.”. He then turns to sehun with a sheepish smile, “You must be uncomfortable. I’m sorry.”

“It-t’s Fine.” 

“You guys continue watching the movie. I still feel sleepy, I’ll go.”

“O-Ok”

Kyungsoo exists the room and sehun is a little scared to look back at Jongin. He didn’t know how to explain the situation. Jongin pauses the movie and switched on the lights before plopping down beside sehun. 

“So….” Jongin trails. 

Sehun wills himself to look at Jongin. He expected Jongin to be frowning or a disappointed look but what he finds instead is a huge silly grin. Sehun is confused now.  
Jongin moves his eyebrows up and down as he teasingly says, “Does Sehuniee have a little crush??”

Sehun turns pink and spluters, “N-N-O, definetly NOT!!”

“Then why are you blushing??” says Jongin still with the silly grin.

“I am not!” Sehun denies as he brings his hands up to cover his pink ears. 

Jongin starts laughing at sehun acting so cute. Sehun glares at him, pouting a little.

Jongin sobers up after a few seconds, “It’s a little weird, my best friend crushing on my hyung but you acting so cute is totally worth it” says jongin before cracking up again.

Hearing this, Sehun full on pouts. But he is internally relieved that Jongin is not angry or dissapointed with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading ~~


	2. Chapter 2

As days pass by, Sehun’s ‘little’ crush on Kyungsoo just keeps on growing. How can it not when everytime they meet he is very kind and smiling towards Sehun.

He also observes how caring and loving Kyungsoo is towards his younger brother and he dare hopes someday he would also be at the receiving end of it.

In Sehun’s mind, Kyungsoo is a perfect man, who is beautiful inside and out. 

One hot summer day, Sehun and Jongin too lazy to do anything are lying side by side on Jongin’s bed with the AC on full blast when Sehun suddenly pops a question.

“Jongin” Sehun says, staring at the ceiling.

Jongin hums busy on his phone.

Sehun takes a few seconds to talk again, “Do you think I should confess?” he asks still looking at the ceiling.

Jongin jerks his head side ways in surprise.

“Yes” he almost shouts.

Sehun knew he would say that. Jongin never gave up an opportunity to tease and embarrass him before Kyungsoo. Even hitting Jongin when they are alone doesn’t seem to deter him.

But Sehun can’t help but voice his concerns.

“Are you sure? What if hyung likes someone else or if he’s already in a relationship?”

Jongin rolls his eyes at this and sits up facing Sehun, crossing his legs.

“He would have told me if he had a girlfriend or a boyfriend. And as for hyung liking someone, I guess you just have to risk it.” He shrugs.

Sehun thinks about this for a moment.

He turns his head to look at Jongin, “For a minute let’s assume he doesn’t like anyone but what are the chances he would like me? I’m still in highschool and he is in college!” He pouts.

“Well, I agree you can be bitchy and too whinny sometimes” this earns him a pillow hit but he still continues, “but you are also one of the most caring and loyal person I have met. I know I don’t express it much but I’m glad we are friends.”

Hearing this, Sehun hits Jongin on his arm, embarrassed “Stop saying weird things!”

Jongin laughs at this.

“If hyung doesn’t like you, I would say it’s his loss. He is missing out on an amazing person.” He says seriously.

Sehun smiles at this, although he is embarrassed hearing Jongin talk like this.

__________________

“Thankyou for agreeing to help Sehun-ah” Says Kyungsoo smiling, tying a black apron around his petit body.

Sehun groans internally thinking back at how Jongin pushed him into this situation.

Sehun was in his room sitting at his desk trying to concentrating on finishing his homework essay when Jongin barged in slamming the door open. He told sehun to quickly get ready since they were going out.

Eager for an excuse to get away from his dreaded essay, Sehun didn’t object and followed Jongin to his car.

On the way Jongin told him the reason for this sudden trip.

It was Mr and Mrs Doh’s wedding anniversary and the two brothers wanted to surprise their parents with a late night candle-light dinner. They gave the chef and their help a holiday after their parents left for work in the morning as they planned on decorating the house and cooking a meal on their own. Kyungsoo was on cooking duty and Jongin’s job was to buy groceries and decorate the room after.

After an hour, they both entered the Doh’s house with hands full of groceries, heading straight to the kitchen.

Sehun had initially thought he would be helping Jongin with the decoration as he has zero knowledge in cooking and would probably burn down the kitchen trying to follow a simple recipe like making a omelette.

This is why he was shocked when Jongin told him he would be helping Kyungsoo hyung with cooking.

He didn’t want to make a fool of himself before his crush!

He crossed his arms ready to refuse Jongin but at that moment Kyungsoo entered the kitchen smiling and thanking Sehun for his help.

It was then he realised that Jongin had set him up. He must have already told his hyung that Sehun would be helping him.

‘Jongin didn’t even ask me!’ Sehun thought angrily.

Feeling betrayed Sehun turned to glare at Jongin.

Jongin who was already used to Sehun’s glares just smiled at him and whispered “Good luck” when he passed by Sehun on his way to the kitchen’s door.

Sehun didn’t know what to do now. He didn’t want to disappoint Kyungsoo but it’s not like he knows how to cook.

‘It’s better now than latter’ thought Sehun.

“H-Hyung."

Kyungsoo hummed busy taking out groceries from the bags.

“I don’t know what Jongin told you but I don’t know how to cook.” He says slowly, looking down feeling a little embarrassed and waiting for the reply.

Kyungsoo looks back at Sehun and says, “That’s fine. I can do all the cooking. I just need help with cutting the vegetables. You can do that, can’t you?”

Sehun looks up at that and finds Kyungsoo smiling and he can’t help but return that smile.

“Yes. I can do that.” He beams.

“Okay. Go grab the cutting board and a knife, I’ll bring the vegetables.” Kyungsoo says, going back to emptying the grocery bags.

Sehun looks around the kitchen and sure enough finds the cutting board on the shelve and the knife on the counter. He takes them and sits on the stool next to the isle.

All settled, he watches Kyungsoo move around the kitchen taking pots and pans from varies cupboards and arranging them on the kitchen counter.

He wonders, ‘Will hyung cook for me too someday?’. He smiles at that thought feeling warm inside.

Kyungsoo finally stops before him and puts down the various vegetable he’s carrying down on the isle for cutting.

“Don’t feel shy to ask me for help if you don’t know how to cut certain vegetables.” Kyungsoo says, smiling.

Sehun looks down at the many onions, capsicums and other vegetables before replying with “Okay, hyung.”

Satisfied, Kyungsoo goes back to the kitchen counter and gets stuff ready for cooking.

They mostly work in silence except for times when Sehun asks Kyungsoo’s help in cutting some veggies.

Sehun sneaks in glances at times to watch Kyungsoo move around the kitchen cooking various items. He finds it calming.

He can’t help but imagine a future where him and Kyungsoo are doing exactly what they are doing now but instead of cooking for someone else, Kyungsoo will be cooking for him. His boyfriend.

His mind also conjours up images like him hugging Kyungsoo from behind and Kyungsoo calmly stirring a pot while leaning into the hug. He can’t stop the blush creeping onto his face.

He is brought back to the present by a stinging feeling. He screams in pain, looking down at his index finger which is now bleeding.

Startled by the scream, Kyungsoo quickly turns off the stove and comes to Sehun’s aid. When he catches the sight of the Sehun’s finger and the blood around it, he panics and quickly drags him to the sink.

When the water flows on the cut, Sehun pulls his hand back due to the sudden stinging.

“We have to clean the cut Sehun-ah.” Says Kyungsoo worriedly.

“But it hurts, hyung.” Whines Sehun. He doesn’t care if he is acting like a kid, his pain tolerance is really low.

“And it will hurt more if it gets infected.” Says Kyungsoo.

“C’mon give me your hand.” He continues.

Sehun pouts, slowing extending his hand towards Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo closes his fingers around Sehun’s wrist and guides it towards the flowing water. He hisses when the cold water suddenly makes contact with the cut. and tries again to pull his hand back but Kyungsoo holds it in place.

After all the blood is cleaned, Kyungsoo turns off the tap and pulls Sehun towards the isle and makes him sit down.

“It’s just a small cut, doesn’t look that deep.” He says looking closely at the cut.

He looks up after examining and says, “Wait here, I’ll get the first aid kit.”

Sehun nods and Kyungsoo dashes out of the kitchen.

When he returns carrying the kit, he finds Sehun cradling his finger with his hand and pouting. He unconsciously smiles at the cute scene in front of him.

Wiping away the smile he quickly walks towards Sehun, placing the kit on the isle beside him and gently taking his finger.

“It’s throbbing now hyungg.” whines Sehun still pouting.

Kyungsoo smiles at Sehun whining like a kid. He pinches he cheek while saying, “You look so cute right now.”

Kyungsoo then takes out antibiotic cream, cotton and few bandages and starts tending to the cut.

He, however doesn’t notice how frozen Sehun is.

The word ‘cute’ kept on repeating in Sehun’s head. ‘Kyungsoo hyung just called me cute!!!’ Sehun exclaims internally.

He freaks out not knowing what to say. Should he say something back? Or should he just leave it? Should he say he thinks hyung is cute too? So many question fly around in his mind making him very confused.

‘Should he confess?’ this question unfreezes him and makes him look at Kyungsoo who is very focused on applying the ointment.

He thinks back to the conversation he had with Jongin a few days back. Jongin seemed supportive of him confessing but should he do it? What if hyung doesn’t like me like that?

What if he does? Says a small voice in Sehun’s head. This seems like the perfect opportunity for him to confess anyway. There is no one around them and Kyungsoo is being so caring towards him. 

What would the worst outcome be? He would get rejected. That’s it. He can move on. Not anytime soon but eventually. Maybe.

The thought of getting rejected pains his heart and brings tears to his eyes. Is Sehun ready for all that pain IF he gets rejected? His heart feels heavy.

He takes one look at Kyungsoo’s concentrated face and decides yes. Kyungsoo hyung is worth it. Sehun is ready for whatever the answer may be.

He takes a big breath before shakingly calling out, “H-H-Hyun-ng”

Kyungsoo doesn’t react. He must not have heard it.

Sehun tries again, this time a little loud.

Kyungsoo looks up worried, “Yes? Does it hurt? I was being very gentle. I ca- ”

“I like you.” Sehun cuts him.

Kyungsoo now looks confused.

“I like you too.” He says. And before Sehun celebrate and leap forward to hug him, he continues, “You’re Jongin’s best friend. How can I not like you?”

Sehun deflates a little hearing this. He tries again, “Hyung, I didn’t mean it like that. I like you like the way..” he tries to think of an example. “like how Harley Quinn likes Joker.”

This confuses Kyungsoo even more. He tilts his head and says, “What?”

“Okay, wrong example. Let me try again.” He takes a second and then he says, “I like you like the way my dad likes my mom.”

Kyungsoo frowns before finally understanding what Sehun is trying to say. His eyes then widen and he takes a step back.

“Oh!” Kyungsoo exclaims. “Umm.. Sehun-ah, I don’t know what to say.”

“You can be honest with me hyung.” Says Sehun anxiously.

Kyungsoo looks away for a minute and when he turns back his eyes seem sad and apologetic.

“I’m sorry Sehun-ah. I-I don’t feel the same way.”

Sehun heart drops to the ground and he looks down at his lap trying to hide his tears.

Kyungsoo continues, trying to let Sehun down kindly, “I’m in my last year of college and you’re in high school. This would never work out. I’m sorry.”

When Sehun continues to look down not saying anything, Kyungsoo continues, “You’re so young. It must be the hormones talking, you must be confused, you may not even like me. High scho-”

Sehun cuts him again, this time in anger.

“I’m not a kid! I’m not confused. I know what I feel. I don’t need someone else decide what I feel and what I don’t feel.” Sehun says angrily, standing up from the stool.

Kyungsoo takes another step back before saying, “I’m sorry. I was being insensitive. But Sehu- ”

“No. I’m sorry. Sorry for burdening you with my feelings. Don’t worry, I will move on from these stupid feelings and you don’t have to see or talk to me ever again.” Tears form in his eyes again and before he starts crying before Kyungsoo and embarrassing himself even more, he storms out of the kitchen.

Jongin who just completed setting up the table and decorating it watches Sehun running away from the kitchen to the main door. Before he could call him, Sehun is out of the door.

Confused, Jongin opens the main door and sees Sehun driving away in Jongin’s car.

Sehun couldn’t stand being in the house anymore. He stormed out but he didn’t know how to leave. He checked his pockets and he is thankful that he still has Jongin’s car keys with him as he was the one who drove from the supermarket to the house.

He rubbed away the few tears which escaped and quickly entered Jongin’s car and drove away. 

Jongin on the other hand went to the kitchen to asked his hyung if he knows why sehun ran away like that and if he was coming back.

“I don’t know.” came the short reply from his hyung.

Before Jongin could think any further, Kyungsoo asked him to place the finished dishes on the table. Jongin decided to ask his hyung later when they both would leave the house to give their parents some privacy.

After an hour, everything was set and it was time for their parents to return home from the company. They went down to the garage after switching off the lights in the house.

Kyungsoo then turned towards Jongin and told him softly, “I’m going to my friend’s place for the night. You should go to Sehun’s, I think he needs you.”

And before Jongin could ask Kyungsoo what happened. Kyungsoo drove away in his car.

Jongin thought aloud, “What happened? Hyung seemed fine in the morning, why is he acting so weird now and what’s up with Sehun? Did anything happen between them? Hmm.. Unless…”

Jongin eyes widened at his realization. Did Sehun confess?

He quickly got into his other car and drove to Sehun’s house as fast as he could. When he reached, he quickly parked and ran up to the door, knocking impatiently. When the door opened, he quickly ran up to Sehun’s room barging in.

The light’s were turned off and he saw Sehun on the bed hugging a long pillow close to him.

“Go away. I don’t want to see anyone.” said Sehun little loudly.

Jongin turned on the lights and Sehun turned around to shout at the person at the door but when he sees his best friend, he breaks down again.

Jongin quickly runs towards Sehun and hugs him. Sehun clings to Jongin and tries to talk.

“Shhh. I know. It’s going to be okay. I’m right here for you.”

For the rest of the night Jongin stays right beside Sehun soothing him until Sehun falls asleep tired from all the crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update atleast once a week. This fic won't be left incomplete, it will be completed even if the updates sometimes may be slow.  
> Kudos are always appreciated ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
